Boney Boneyard
The Boney Boneyard (Japanese: Graveyard) is a subregion introduced in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". It is mostly a barren land made up of bones and gravestones, but features a couple of special areas as well. Basic Information Terrain Types: Plains, Cave, Volcano Areas: 6 + Base Camp Rank Unlocked: G-Rank, HR 13 Weather: Always clear. Blizzards in Area 6. Fire weather in Area 3. Music 1: Uses the "Fossil Fighters: Champions" BB Brigade battle theme. Music 2: Uses the "Fossil Fighters: Champions" Don Boneyard battle theme. Area Information Base Camp The camp is built in a sheltered area formed by a collection of boulders on a windswept plain. Dead grass covers the ground, and the aforementioned boulders cluster tightly together to produce a rather claustrophobic feel. The bed and boxes are cluttered together at the back of the camp. Beyond the exit, a wide-open plain can be seen. Area 1 and 4 These areas are wide-open plains. In Area 1, the dead grass is slightly taller in patches, and these patches wave back and forth in the wind. All over the ground are bones, and scattered amongst the bones are some bone gathering spots. On the west and east sides of the area are huge caves, leading to Areas 2 and 5. Draped over the entrance to Area 2 is the skeleton of a dinosaur-like creature. Area 4 is another plain-like area covered in bones and dead grass. On the southern side, Area 1 can be seen in the distance, and its western and eastern sides also sport entrances to Areas 2 and 5. In the middle of the area is the skeleton of another dinosaur-like creature, which can be gathered at for Dragonbone Relics. Flat rocks stick out of the ground here, resembling gravestones. Area 2 This area is a massive cave, but it isn't very dark. There are no notable features except for the bones carpeting the floor and the glowing hole at the end of the area, which serves as a drop-off to Area 3. Area 3 This area is an underground, volcanic cave. Lava spills from holes in the walls, which flow into a massive lava moat that surrounds the area. Obviously, Cool Drinks are needed to repel the heat. This area is the exclusive home of Ignosaurus. Area 5 Area 5 is a long, thin tunnel connecting Areas 1 and 4. In the middle of the area is a cleft in the wall, which leads to Area 6. Area 6 This area is a hidden cavern made entirely out of ice. A small hole in the ceiling serves as the entryway to Area 5, but it cannot be reached. Hot Drinks are needed to repel the cold. This area is the exclusive home of Frigisaurus. Monsters Crossover Expansion Pack: Boneknapper, Nyctoaeserius, Heracletius, Tefflaceras, Saladasaurus, Gorgostroika, Zinodious, Ignosaurus, Frigisaurus Notes *No monster enters Area 5. *This area has no daytime - it can only be visited at night. *Frigisaurus and Ignosaurus cause blizzards and fire weather when they appear. *Saladasaurus, Gorgostroika, and Zinodious can also be encountered in the Haunted Grove, but only when the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Halloween Edition" has been installed. *The Boney Boneyard has two music themes, one of the only areas in the game that does. **The first theme plays for most of the less powerful monsters. **The second plays for Gorgostroika, Zinodious, Ignosaurus, and Frigisaurus. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255